Notice me
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: There's something different about him. I wish i knew what it was...He has that girlfriend of his, hes gotten unbelievably attractive in our time apart...and now he wont stop looking at me...why is my heart racing? I'm over him, right? rating might change
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I guess I'm going to re-upload this. Um, its kinda changed, same basic plot though. I've been away from my little keyboard for quiet some time, and also occupied with other things. This is actually a middle school piece, or it was. Anyway, my writing has greatly improved so…yaaay~. This is based on something that happened to me in middle school. I still kinda know the guy too, not much has changed, I'm just not all torn up inside or anything now that a few years have passed, anyway Amu is way more passion filled, so this should…be more interesting then my life. Thank you so much to whoever has been reviewing this in my absence, you sir (most likely ma'm) are awesome._

_Thanks to Kukamulover101 for making me want to update. Kukamu forever~!_

I hadn't actually noticed he was gone. A year apart at different schools seemed to really weaken our relationship. He had moved on to middle school, leaving his friends, leaving me, behind. But now I was older, and again we shared the school. He was a year older and for some reason that now made all the difference. He had drifted from me and our old friends. Now I barely saw him, aside from classes we shared.

He may not have noticed it, no one really had, but I'd always had a bit of a crush on him. Yes I had dated other boys, but never him, and as those relationships feel apart I began to realize something. He was the one I truly liked. His name was Kukai Souma, and in elementary school he had been one of my very best friends.

I reflect on our pasts now as I sit in our shared class. I had long since gotten over my crush, I had barely noticed he wasn't actually here today. My science teacher continued to lecture about something as my eyes lazily scanned the room. I saw no auburn locks, no smirking features or giggling girls. I didn't think anything of it.

"Please pair up with your assigned lab partners, I'll pass the chart around, it's a new semester so see who your partner is." She set the paper on the first student's desk and it soon made its way down the rows. I sighed in boredom, crossing my legs and kept up my 'cool girl' act. The boy in front of me rudely shoved the page behind his head, waiting for me to grab its as he fumed about something unhappily, probably his new partner.

I snatched it and read down the list of names, finding mine and my partners. My golden eyes widened a fraction of an inch and for a reason I didn't wish to ponder my heart beat a bit faster.

'Hinamori Amu, Souma Kukai'

"Hurry up" came the snapped demand from behind me. I quickly put up a flippant air to cover my odd reaction and shoved the paper at the brunette behind me. I looked around for him, and noticed he wasn't there. The solution was simply a different partner for today but I was still irked by my inner feelings.

*.*.*.*.*

As the bell rang and the students where released for lunch hour, I got up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, not caring how un-feminine it was and began to make my way to the roof where my friends and I shared our lunches. As I walked my thoughts raced, though I kept up a calm air.

_Why __are __you __even __still __thinking __about __this...about __him__…__? __So __he __wasn__'__t __here __to__day._ I felt a small blush dust my cheeks, matching my rose locks. _So __what__…__why __do __you __care?_ I shook my head quickly. _I __don__'__t __care__…__dammit._ I was approaching a less occupied part of the school and allowed my self to slump over to a nearby wall. Letting my shoulder support my weight, I hung my head, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. I had gotten over him a long time ago…right?

Suddenly I felt the need to look up, and as I did I saw him leaving a nearby office. He was reading a piece of paper, and for the first time in a year my heart stopped. His bright ginger hair shown in the light from the windows and his electric green eyes scanned the sheet dully. His uniform was a bit disheveled, as was his style, a bit of his milky chest revealed. He was conditioned for sports and it showed through his uniform and posture. As I opened my mouth and tried to back away, his eyes raised from the paper and darted to me.

A breath taking smirk spread across his handsome face and his eyes glinted with something foreign to me. It was playfulness close to lust and it stopped my heart. Was he smiling at me like that? Was he waving to me? This couldn't be true. A bit skeptical and numb I began to raise my hand before a waterfall of blonde severed my view of him. She walked as though the world were to bow at her heels. The uniform of the highschool adorned her body and I knew who she was.

Utau Tsukiyomi was pretty enough to be a model. He long legs and beautiful hair complemented her pail and dainty complexion. She sang at local coffee shops and was becoming very well known. Her voice was that of an angel, and her personality seemed to match, calm and docile. At least that's what I thought until I heard her playful whisper to the proudly smirking young man.

He grabbed her around the waist and swept down for a lingering kiss that was far from innocent. I saw black before red, then my vision was blurry. My heart wrenched violently in my chest and I felt the walls would suffocate me. I turned quickly, unnoticed by anyone and dashed away. A teacher called out to me to not run in the hallways, but I kept going.

All I could see was the image of the two wrapped around each other, she had come to visit him for some reason. But the reason didn't matter, not now. I slammed myself down on the floor at a safe distance and many hallways away. A few people spared me a glance but kept walking. I shook my head violently again, this was no place to break down, not here. I got up, gasping as my tears choked me and ran again, this time I made it to a stairwell and plopped myself down on the steps, trying to calm myself. I knew not why my heart was tearing me apart. I thought I had gotten over this. Why did I even care? He was just some guy I went to school with.

My fist slammed against the banister.

"Dammit." I whispered, my voice hoarse. I dried my tears as best I could, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Why now…this is so unfair." I mumbled to myself as I let my head fall onto my arms in my lap.

"Amu-chan?" My eyes widened and I looked up quickly to see my feminine friend Naghihiko rushing towards me. His long hair trailed behind him as he knelt next to me, his thin hands clasping my face. "Amu-chan, are you alright?" his light voice was laced with worry and I shook my head, forcing a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." I lied, my eyes still red from the intense emotion. He glared at me and took my hand.

"I can't help you if you lie to me Amu-chan. Please tell me what's wrong?" He stood and helped me up as well. I sighed and walked with him as we began to go back up the stairs.

"Nothing important, I can't believe I was even crying over it." He giggled and I gave him a look.

"Amu-chan, trying to keep up your cool act with puffy eyes is really pointless. You look funny." I giggled slightly also before my face fell, my voice becoming soft.

"It's just…you think about someone all the time right? And suddenly, they make it really clear they don't want anything to do with you…so you forget. But then, for some reason, your stupid heart decides to beat again for them….and they just hit you with the information again, ten fold. It…hurts Nagi-kun…it kills you." I quickly wiped at my face, afraid more tears would fall.

"Believe me…I know." I looked at him, noticing his serious tone, but he wouldn't look at me, his eyes where focused forward.

"Been there Naghihiko-kun?" I asked, half joking, but my smile fell when he nodded solemnly. "Aw, I'm sorry Nagi-kun!" I hugged him as we continued walking and he laughed a bit.

"Well, we learn to get over it again right? Learn to adapt, and except reality. That's what I've done anyway." He smiled at me in a melancholy manor, and I returned his weak smile.

"Yeah, its just always harder the second time right?" He nodded in agreement.

*.*.*.*.*

I spent the rest of the day in a daze, entirely shut off to keep my emotions in check. When the final bell rang and I began my trek home, I almost had my mask cemented into place again.

But as the sound of a warm voice filled my ears, my hard work went to waste. I turned around to see him hurrying up the hill I took home, towards me. I glanced behind me as he waved, but was confused to find no model-like blonde.

"Yo, Amu-san!" My eyes widened as he stopped in front of me and my heart beat rampant in my chest. My mind was full of chaos but I managed a weak 'yo' in return. He smirked down at me, in a very cat-like manor and I blinked owlishly, unbelieving of this.

"Ah, sorry, the first name was a little forward huh?" he laughed and scratched the back of his head in a flippant manor and I shook my head.

"I-it's not that, well I mean…yeah that's a bit forward but…I just haven't really talked to you in like, a year." I looked up at him with a bit of warm smile, seeing this side of him again was refreshing, the sexy skater that came out around his girlfriend was a bit to much for my fried nerves to handle. The world 'girlfriend' rung hollow in my mind as his musical laughter filled the air.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. Guess there's not really any excuse for it huh?" He smiled down at me, but this was again a different smile, it was warm, not sexual. For some reason I felt empty. I knew I had no right to, I had never once even _hinted_ at my feelings for him. But to know he had someone special to him, and that someone wasn't me…It made me feel very selfish.

"Jerk." I said playfully and lightly punched his arm. He laughed and held up his hands in a submissive manor.

"Right? Really though…can I walk you home?" He asked. I briefly wondered where Utau was but decided it didn't matter as his imploring eyes met mine. I shrugged and pretend to be flippant.

"Alright, but you better buy me some taiaki or something." I said and began walking. He laughed with 'you got it' and quickly caught up to me. He matched his long strides with mine, and I felt my heart flutter as we strolled through the spring air. For some reason I knew I wasn't being fair.

This could only end badly, especially with my emotions all over the place. What was the reason for his sudden re-interest in our friendship? Why was he being so nice when before he wouldn't even notice me in the hallways? Why now, when he could have her?

_Whatcha think? Better? I got a better plot in mind anyway, I'll try to keep this thing from drying up and dying on me. This rating might go up as the story progress, seeing as I'm an old pervert now…lolz, jk not really but yes really about the rating._

_Quick Notes for you not so Japanese Culture savvy. _

"_the first name was a little much huh?" In Japan, it is considered VERY rude to call someone by their first name unless they are a very close friend. Of coarse in some contexts or family related its okay. Sometimes it expresses an interest in want to be close to someone. Usually though you say someone's last name and the honorific specific to their gender, age, and relation to you. _

'_Chan'- for a close female friend or a girl younger then you, or a much younger girl (like a little kid) (boyfriends use this for their girlfriends)_

'_Kun'- for a close male friend or a boy younger then you, or a much younger boy (like a little kid) (girls friends use this for their boyfriends)_

'_San'- coupled with the last name it would be for an acquaintance. With the first name it's a generic friend. _

'_Sama'- used for someone you respect, like an upper classmen or adult that isn't your parent or close friend._

'_Kohei' – means 'under classmen' used for under classmen (this applies for all level of schools or business)_

'_Sempai' – means 'upper classmen' used for upper classmen (this applies for all levels of schools or business)_

'_Sensei' – means 'teacher' used to address your teacher, principle, boss (in some cases) or someone teaching you something. _

_Separately, Taiaki is a warm treat that can be bought from venders or frozen from machines. It is filled with red bean paste (or ice cream or chocolate or whatever) and is in a fish shaped crust. Oooooooooooomigod it's so good._

_Okay, wow, way more then I needed to explain. _

_My rambling is done. _

_Review Please, thank you_

_I_

_V_


	2. Chapter 2

_If y__ou __haven__'__t __noticed, __this __is __an __AU, __which __will __be __made __apparent __in __this __chapter. __Thank __you __for __the __reviews __and __everything, __I__'__ll __do __my __best! __Oh __yes, __sorry __for __the __jumbled __thought __text __in __the __other __chapter, __I __have __no __idea __why __it __did __that, __because __the __author's __notes __and __things __where __fine, __I __hope __it __doesn__'__t __do __that __in __this __chapter._

Walking together was bringing back a lot of memories, especially as we passed by our old elementary school, the garden house could be seen from our path and I looked wistfully back, wishing for the simpler time. We would always hang out together, doing our very best to help the school and students. Kukai tapped my shoulder for my attention and pointed with an amused expression into the gardens.

A girl with short blonde hair and a younger looking boy with glasses where walking from the garden house, the colored shawls adorning their shoulders.

"I bet that's the current Ace and Jack." Kukai said, and I nodded in agreement. The student council was a bit odd for our school but oh well, we got things done. We had been model students after all. We turned down the street that led to my house and I realized we had come all this way and barely talked. I turned to look at him and he noticed and smiled back.

"So um," I began, not sure where to start. "How have you been?" I tried; it sounded corny to me and I internally cringed. He laughed in a good natured way, I love his laugh.

"Fine, I've been getting really into my sports and all, you know, same old thing." I giggled and nodded.

"So…I saw you with Utau today, is she nice? I've never really talked to her." I tried to sound casual and was afraid of drawing attention to the wrong subject. But I knew I was just being paranoid, he couldn't read my thoughts. He didn't know what my fixations where.

"Oh yeah…she's great." He seemed uninterested and I gave him a look.

"You guys having a fight or something? I saw you with her just today, you seemed fine then." Now he looked at me oddly and I turned my head away to distract from the blush. _Crap! __Now __I __seem __like __a __stalker __or __something!_ But he just shrugged and laced his fingers behind his neck, looking up at the afternoon sky.

"In truth, she's been getting a little clingy lately." He put on an annoyed face and I laughed a bit.

"Aren't girlfriends supposed to be that way?" He glanced at me with a smirk I couldn't quiet read and it made my heart jump into my throat. He laughed softly and the sound seemed to reverberate through the space between us, sweeping over me.

"She's a good girlfriend; no doubt about that…she's just way too up in space. That's my only problem with her, everything else she's really good at." He laughed out loud and I blushed, smacking his arm.

"I don't need to her about what you and your girlfriend do Kukai-kun, jeez!" he laughed harder and ruffled my hair, which I huffed and fixed, ignoring the tingling feeling it left.

"Aw, now who's using the first names huh?" I smiled and blushed nervously at my slip.

"Sorry," I said and he shook his head.

"Nah, its fine, you can call me that if you want to." We stopped as we reached my front gate. I gripped the handle of my bag, holding it in front of me uncharacteristically and tried to fight a blush. We stood there for a few moments in silence before he moved forward and grabbed me in a one armed hug. My heart pounded in my ears at the friendly touch and my face erupted into blush.

"Thanks for letting me walk you home, Amu-chan." He said by my ear. It was in a softer voice then I would expect him to use, and the use of my name that way made me blush harder. When he didn't let go I took a deep silent breath and returned the one armed hug, patting his back.

"No Kukai-kun, thank you." I felt so happy I feared my heart would burst and when he pulled away I smiled sweetly at him. Then, not wanting to seem to unlike my 'cool and spicy' self, I punched his arm lightly. "This better not be a one time thing Souma-san, I'm to good a friend for you to pass up." I laughed and he stared at me with a soft smile. It was starting to make my heart race again.

"Don't I know it." He said softly before a big wolfish grin split his face. "See ya later then, Amu-chan." He waved and walked a few paces before glances over his shoulder. "By the way, that skirt looks good on you." He smirked and I blushed.

"B-bastard!" I yelled and then laughed. "Get out of here before I kick your ass." He laughed also and backed up more.

"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow." I smiled as he walked home, throwing a half wave over his shoulder. I turned to go up to the front door, a silly grin on my blushing face.

*.*.*.*.*

"_Kahosoi __hi__ga __kokoro __no __hashi __ni __tomoru, __itsu __no __manika __moe__hiro garu __netsujou__" _The vocalized voices sang through my headphones while I did my studying and where it not for a lull in one of the voices I wouldn't have heard my phone signal a new text message. I looked at it, thinking it might be Nagi-kun or Ya-chan. I unlocked the screen and peered in bewilderment at the unfamiliar number. I opened the message.

New Message

From: 0546-92-5555

_Yo Amu-chan, this stil ur number? (Kukai btw)_

My eyes widened and my heart raced as I read the message before quickly typing my reply.

New Message

From: Amu-san

_Hey, how'd you get my number? (Your text dictation is horrible by the way)_

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_Lolz, I never delete #s once I get them, (u deleted my #? D:)_

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_Kukai, we hadn't spoken in like a year, sorry though. _

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_Na, itz cool :D Watcha doin?_

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_Homework_

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_Boo, so boring XP_

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_Well at least I'm a good student! Jeez, and what are you doing that's so un-boring?_

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_Texting you. _

That one made me pause for a moment. It was almost like he was sending me mixed signals. He had a girlfriend, I get they where going through a bit of a rough patch, but Kukai isn't one to jump from girl to girl. At least…I don't think he is.

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_Thanks? But maybe you should go do something more productive? Talk to Utau maybe?_

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_Ugh, Im txtng u 2 ignore her, she wont stop calling! Annoying bitch. _

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_Hey! She's still your girlfriend, how long have you been going out anyway? _

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_A few weeks, bt I really don't wanna talk about her rite now, just, distract me OK? _

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_Like how? _

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_ Sext XD _

I nearly fell out of my chair. I was blushing like mad now and I quickly hammered out a response.

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_WTF?__Hell __no! __that__'__s __what __shes __for!_

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_Bt shes boooooooooooring, on the phone or otherwise, I want someone fresh, show me whatcha got XDD_

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_ Bastard! NO WAY!_

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_ LMAO, I was kidding amu-chan, jeez :D you have the cutest reactions ;P_

I could just picture him smirking and laughing on his bed. Oh…too much of a mental image. I covered one of my cheeks, I was blushing so much, and typed a shaky response.

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_You __really __developed __a __weird __sense __of __humor, __jeez __(and __I__'__m __not __cute)_

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_ Lolz, high school does that 2 u (I beg to differ)_

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_ (whatever) Go do your homework or something, stop bugging me_

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_ Aw, ur not mad rite? Im sorry Amu-chan! BABY COME BACK!_

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_ Haha, im not mad, but seriously, because I need to do my homework to, and learn how to spell, god. _

New Message

From: Kukai-kun

_K, __study __well __cutie__;)_

New Message

From: Amu-chan

_Stop __it __with __that__. __ya y__ou __too._

I set my phone down and just sat in my chair for a minuet, fighting off the smile that threatened to break my face in half. I felt giddy and happy and I went to my bed to flop down on it, sighing lightly. I rolled on my back and even as giggled a bit, I couldn't believe he was entirely over Utau.

I sighed, the notion putting a damper on my mood and went back over to my desk, reminded to do my homework.

_Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, this is un-betaed, _

_Note: The phone number at the beginning is how you right a Japanese phone number for certain regions within Japan. _

_Please Review, Thank You_

_I_

_V_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not dead! I am so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. But I've been away in Africa and London, then I came back, had finals and now I finally had the time to continue this. I'm so sorry for the wait, and the jumbled text, I shall try my best to fix this. OH, I'm not sure yet, but the rating may go up to mature, idk they're in high school after all, but then again, the Japanese have a much stricter code of values._

_Warning: Un-Betaed_

_CRAP THIS IS SHORT, I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE UNTILL CHECKING THIS FOR JUMBLED TEXT! I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME! don't shoot me ._

The next day was Saturday so I only had school until one o'clock. As I walked up the hill and down the street my mind wouldn't stop racing. I kept thinking of Kukai and the conversation we had last night via text message. It was hard for me to understand him. He had a girlfriend, and they had been in a serious relationship for a while. Maybe it's my naivety, but I simply couldn't imagine throwing someone away so easily. As I reached the school gates, I composed my face and walked with less of a purpose. I let my mind wander further behind my mask.

I mean, when you date someone, you say you love them right? If you say you love them, you have to mean it… Oh, now my mind was wandering too far. I stopped at a realization. _Wait, who says he's even broken up with her? Maybe he just comes across as a flirt or a player because that's how he is now._ I shook my head and continued to my homeroom. That had to be it. I was over thinking things. But…how could I not? Here he was, a boy I had buried my feelings for, ripping them back out of my chest and into the open. He was different, but he was talking to me. And I still liked him, regardless of the time induced change.

I let out a heavy sigh as I sank into my seat, hanging my book bag on the hook of my desk. A light tap on my shoulder interrupted my musings and I turned to see Nagi-kun smiling at me.

"Hello," I greeted. He sat on my desk and brushed his long hair behind his ear.

"Hello yourself," he paused for a moment and I took the time to admire him. He truly was a very pretty boy. His thoughtful golden eyes and flowing ebony hair complimented his slim body. If he where to wear a skirt, he would definitely pass for a girl. "Amu-chan," his soft voice broke through my thoughts. I looked back at him. He had a slightly worried look. "Are you feeling better, since yesterday I mean?" I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright now. I just had a moment of weakness, that's all." He nodded, but his gentile smile didn't return. I tried to widen my smile, and have it reach my eyes, hiding my doubt. "I'm fine Nagi-kun, really." He opened his mouth to say something but then our teacher walked in, calling attention to the front of the class and commencing the lecture. Nagi-kun moved back to his seat and I looked back out the window.

My mind instantly wandered back to Kukai, what was he doing right now? Was he thinking about me too? I suddenly fought the urge to slap my forehead. _What is up with me? I'm acting like some love sick school girl! _Oh wait, I am a love sick school girl. I growled under my breath. _But I hate those kinds of ignorant air heads! They have their heads up in the clouds and allow themselves to get hurt just for the drama of it all. _I rested my head on my desk with another sigh. I didn't want drama…I just wanted…what exactly did I want?

*.*.*.*.*

As school let out, I looked around the front courtyard, but I didn't see him. I wondered it yesterday really was a one time thing. I didn't want to wait around and look like an idiot it he didn't show. The weight of my phone in my blazer pocket reminded me I had his number. But…if I texted him, would I seem desperate? I sighed, and decided not to risk it. I turned and began my walk home.

_But this is stupid!_ I berated myself. _I shouldn't worry about what he thinks, even if I do like him, I should just be myself. That's what guys want right?_ I shook my head in slight sorrow; I wasn't going to lie to myself. Guys want a pretty, sexy, flirty girl. I could be flirty, maybe, but the other two were a loss on me. I suddenly became angry. _Plus I actually have a brain dammit! I mean, it's not like getting into this school was easy!_ But then again, Kukai had gotten in, and so had Utau. That meant something right? I couldn't just say that I was smarter based on intellect. I reached my home and went inside, feeling lonely suddenly. I missed his big wolfish smile and his loud, warm laugh. Ami was downstairs watching T.V. so I decided to stay in my room, subjecting myself to my loneliness. Besides, only one person could make me feel better.

*.*.*.*.*

It was about ten at night when my phone rang. I cursed, getting out of bed. _I need to remember to turn this thing off when I go to sleep._ I unlocked the screen and my foggy mind cleared and froze at the site of the name.

New Message

From: Kukai-san

_Amu-chan, go 2 ur balcony thingy. _

My heart stuttered and I raced to the sliding door, forgetting I was only wearing one of my father's very large shirts. I wretched open the door, then stopped, remembering my parents might hear, and slowly crept out into the night.

The freezing air bit at my skin and stung my lungs as I inhaled sharply. I could see him standing in the street below. The light from his cell phone screen illuminating his tanned smirk as he looked up at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty, that's a good look for you." He said in a projected whisper. He could see my parents were probably asleep. I blushed madly and whispered back in an angry tone.

"Are you cracked? What the hell are you doing here?" He laughed softly and it sent warmth rushing through my frozen body.

"Chill babe, it's only like, ten." He leaned over slightly, noticing my dark room. "Where you asleep?" he snorted. I scoffed back and leaned against the railing, thankful that the wall was solid so he couldn't see my lower half.

"Apparently I'm the only one that likes a good nights sleep." He laughed and looked across the yard before hopping our low fence and coming into the yard. I tired not to gasp as he clutched the drain pipe, climbing his way up the side of our house.

"Souma-kun, are you freaking crazy?" I asked in a frantic whisper, looking over my shoulder quickly. He reached the railing and hopped onto it before dropping into a sitting position. "Did I say come up here you idiot?" I was getting angry, not at him, but at the prospect of being caught. However, at the same time it was exhilarating. I could feel my pulse pounding in my head and my arms and legs had goose flesh. I was pretty sure it wasn't from the could either.

"Nice shirt…is that your dads?" he eyed me up and down with an appreciative smirk and I squeaked slightly, pulling the shirt down as much as possible.

"You pervert, what are you even doing here?" I asked again, backing up slightly. He stared at me for a while before coming back to himself.

"Hey, you should put some clothes on and we can get out of here." He said, completely disregarding my angry blush.

"W-what?" I questioned, my mind barely functioning. Was this it, was he…

"I'm asking you out babe."

_Oooh, cliffy, so sorry guys. Anywhosels, please review. _

_Note* - Most schools in Japan, k through 12, attend school six days a week, some schools have a half day on Saturday. _

_Please Review, Thank you_

_I_

_I_

_V_


End file.
